Treasure
by EmpressKira
Summary: Thatch noticed something was off with the first division commander and he was going to find out why. Some comforting and humor is just what the chef whipped up. ThatchMarco! Rated M for language and Lemonade! OneShot!


**A/N:: I just couldn't resist any longer T_T**

 **So here is a hot moment with Thatch and Marco, also this is set before Ace joining the crew so no one is confused.**

 **((The ending kind of made my heart hurt even though no angst is in this ;_; ))**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Treasure**

It wasn't every day that Marco would wonder aimlessly on the ship, but when he did that meant something was on his mind. And that's what worried me the most. The usual stoic commander of the first division had been walking into the kitchen four times in the past hour. It's not like he came in for food, as dinner is a couple hours off from now, and it wasn't like he came in for any company since he didn't talk. Something is festering in that brain of his and it was beginning to get to me as I put a cigarette in my mouth. It wasn't like I was cooking anything really, the menu tonight is curry and that needs to simmer for a good while. Well, my curry anyways to be just right, so sometimes I left it unattended, but some of the men try to get their grubby hands on it because ' _it smells so good_ '.

 **Creak.**

 _Again?_

There he was, Marco the pineapple head of first division, aimlessly shutting the door and moving to a wall and resting against it again with arms crossed. As I let the cigarette savor in my lungs, I watched as blue eyes stared to the ground and though his face showed a blank slate those eyes didn't.

"What's up, babe?" My voice brought him to reality as eyes flicked up and stared for a moment before showing a bored expression.

"Nothing, just some stupid nonsense as per usual from certain idiots." The tone came out firm, causing me to snicker out with a grin.

"Come join me because if you leave and come back one more time I am going to tie you to the mast." He blinked in slight confusion before I saw the tint of red on cheeks. "Here, have some whiskey, it always calms my nerves." I pulled out two glasses and set them on the breakfast bar for the early or late birds in the morning.

As I went for a bottle of whiskey, feet were heard moving and I turned to notice Marco on a barstool whilst resting an elbow on the counter and then a chin found a hand. Opening the bottle and soon pouring a little under half a glass in each before using the bottle to slide his glass over. The hand took it as he raised it and began to swirl it and watch it move. I set the bottle to the side and picked up my glass as I took a drink. Blue eyes found me as Marco looked to be thinking about something and was frowning about it. A sigh left him as he took a drink and then looked to the side.

"Marco, what's up?" The cigarette found my mouth as I waited for him to speak and he looked tense.

"I already told you, yoi."

"Mh, you told me what the outer Marco is up to." I stated with my pointer finger raising from the glass to jab in his direction. Blue found me again, but his head didn't move and instead they averted away as he took another drink before the glass rested on the table. Silence veiled him as I hummed lightly before shifting to set my glass down and then my foot to snuff my cigarette out and put it behind my ear for later. "Haah, its fine if you don't want to talk about it." Arms moved out so I could shrug and as I reached to take a last swig of my glass, a hand grasped my wrist tightly.

"What's it like to age?" Confusion found me as I blinked lightly to the other who didn't face me.

"You aged at one point, Marco." Eyes gave me a serious look before I waved my free hand out. "Right, right… Aging is boring…" I told him my prospective as I raised a fist up with a grin. "I have to keep up these good looks even when I am hundred!"

"That's too old."

"Haaa? Your one to talk, you stay that way forever!" This glint in his eyes made me stare to him as those lips slanted deeper and it felt like a light bulb went off.

 **Bingo.**

"Never mind." The hand pulled away, but I quickly grabbed it back to hold onto it.

"W-wait a minute!" I stated quickly realizing what I had done and pulled him towards the counter. The body was leaned over as I met him halfway and grinned to him as he stared to me unamused. "Listen, Marco, I want you to know that even when I look awful at a hundred and you are Primadonna gorgeous, that you will still have to deal with me and the extraordinary words that leave my lips!" Eyebrows twitched in slight amusement or annoyance, either is fine. "Plus, don't look it that way, we are in the present having fun! Don't let it get you down!" A laugh left me as he soon shifted and let his free arm go around my neck.

"I get to live with my regrets forever."

"Then learn from them, babe." A snort left him as he seemed to be lightening up a little and I pressed lips to a cheek that soon heated. I slipped away before the fist could meet my head and I waved hands out with laughter. "You should strive to live and make yourself happy, you know?" A smile stayed on me as I stared to the man who was twitching in irritation before calming to that stoic face.

"Ah, I guess you are right."

"Would it help if I said I would live alongside you forever?" Cheeks flared red as he hid his face with a hand as he faced away.

"Don't talk nonsense now, yoi." A laugh left me before I moved back over and slipped my arm around the one resting against the table. The face turned to me as I kept my grin at the way he tried to cool off.

"Nah, Marco, let's go make some regrets now." Eyes stared to me with no amusement and I laughed out before I moved his hand to my shoulder so the arm was out of the way. "We can learn from them later." My arm had moved so I could have a hand cup his cheek that began to show red in embarrassment.

"What about the curry?" Blue eyes gleamed and I chuckled lightly.

"I don't think they will come in after knowing scary pineapple is here." The hand shifted to grip hair in irritation at the nickname and I laughed out after wincing. "Come on, babe. I'm lucky to have a room right next to the kitchen."

"Lucky or cursed?" Another laugh left me at the question before I released him and the hand pulled away from me.

We began moving to the storage room where a hatch led to my room, only a few aware of such a thing as it hid in the room. Making sure to lock up my quarters, happy to have my own as a commander, and soon turned to see the blonde taking his sandals off. Shoes were kicked off of me before I began taking the belt off as it was over my shirt and then the scarf was tugged off to find the ground. Fingers worked on unbuttoning my shirt as I saw the purple coat finding the ground with the light blue sash plus gold belt and I felt eyes watching me as I slid the shirt off.

"Come on, cook." The words left him as I began walking up to him and this had me chuckle out at the impatience.

"Well, I don't know, you didn't look interested at first." I commented with a hand waving out before scooping thighs in my arms and flipping back onto the bed. This huff left him with a growl to me as I chuckled some more before pressing lips to his chin. Hands slid down to grip thighs close to his manhood and this jolt left him with a hitch of breath.

"That's because you insist on it whenever you can." A stifled laugh left me as I pressed lips into his neck, noticing how his hands found my stomach before trailing along it before to my chest. "I still can't believe you are this smooth and being able to lift those kegs all the time."

"My abs have a secret affair with my insides so they hide all the time." This snort left him before I began whining when hands found my back. "I totally have abs!"

"Of course, of course." This pout was on me as I pulled back to show him and this had him smirk with a snort. "I'm messing with you."

"Lair." I told him as he rolled eyes and I soon pressed lips into his. A noise left him in agreeance before legs shifted to wrap around my waist as he pulled me down for more. This hum left me as I let hands slid along down to hips as I pressed my tongue into the awaiting mouth. Fingers moved to grip into my hair and my fingers found pants as I began tugging on them with a growl. "You know," I pulled back before kissing again and then I retreated with a grin. "It would be easier if these were already off."

"You have to work for it, brat." A laugh left me at his insult before tugging on pants to expose him and those cheeks reddened.

"I'm working very hard, excuse me." I teased as I shifted back to begin tugging on the pant legs and got his feet to move as I tugged them off. The article was tossed behind me before I gripped calves to settle them back around me. "Better." I spoke out playfully before shifting to let my lips press harshly into him.

Tongues began to tango as my body pumped with adrenaline as I let hands slid along his torso, feeling every twitch when I passed certain areas. This moan left him as I pressed my clothed crotch into him and felt the half hard cock being returned with hips bucking. Feet shifted to have toes begin pushing my pants down. Chuckles tried to leave me in our kiss and I let a hand slip along his length. The head jolted back as he let eyes close in bliss with a low moan slipping out. We had mastered keeping our voices down and sometimes it was a shame.

 _Marco sounds so beautiful in ecstasy._

Hips rolled to try and get my hand to do more as he panted out with grunts from my teasing. A chuckle left me as I kissed at his neck, making sure to only lightly nip, and he moaned when I had gripped his erection and rubbed a thumb against the head. This curse left him as my tongue left a blazing trail along his collarbone and toes returned to tugging on my pants.

"Impatient, impatient." I spoke out into his ear as I breathed hotly into it, causing a hitch in breath before a low groan. Fingers had gripped my forearms as I situated and soon reached under my pillow to the headboard for the pouch that held a bottle. Lips kissed at his bicep and my hand still worked his erection as I grabbed the bottle successfully. A tongue lined the arm with kisses as I soon found his neck again and let the bottle spill over his member. A gasping breath found him as I rubbed him generously, soaking my hand so when I pulled it away, they merely lined down to the entrance. This low moan found him as I pressed in two fingers and then he jerked when I harshly thrusted them in completely. Trembles left his body as he arched off the bed with gasping breaths, trying to control himself as I continued to kiss at his collarbone exposed to me.

" _Nnnh_ , Thatch…" The low moan had me smirk lightly at the tone being used of a very needy man. A chuckle found me as I let my fingers begin harshly thrust into him as I pulled back to watch as he twitched at every time my fingers sunk back in. My free hand shifted to tug at the button of my pants before unzipping them and tugging them down. With ease, I slipped them off while still administrating striking pressure to a certain prostate that had fingers gripping sheets and a mouth open to let out strained moans.

Those noises alone made my cock twitch in excitement.

"Ch- _haa_ -rryy _mnn'_ huup!" The harsh command came out incoherently as I had settled back on the bed before grinning when I noticed the withering look along his face as blue orbs gleamed darkly to me in lust.

"Marco," I said the name as I pulled fingers away to lather my length before shifting to tug his body up by the arm. "Something fun?" The chuckle left me as he groaned out before I lifted him by the thighs, hands on his butt cheeks, and pressed his back into the wall while still on the bed. "You asked for it, you know?" I kissed lips deeply before pressing into the body that tensed and tremble.

Hands moved along my shoulders to my hair as he gripped harshly and pulled me closer. Hips jerked after I found the first ring and sunk deeply into the gripping abyss. We both moaned as I felt myself grip and started a rough rhythm into him. Lips pulled back as he shuddered out with gasps and strained moans. My forehead found his shoulder as I concentrated on finding his prostate with a slight ease since this position was perfect to find it. The body arched into me as the head smacked against the wall as he moaned out and I had felt my body flare. The way he moaned was just perfect, I could never get enough.

"Th-Thatch! _Oh f-fuck_!" The voice was slightly raised as he began to rock into in my thrusts as I kept going a quick, but steady rhythm. Feet dug into my back as I straightened a little to quicken my pace as I could feel him tremble and try to avoid a certain area from being rubbed. " _Nnh_ , Thatch!" My name vocalized beautifully as he tightened his hold and I let the bundle in my stomach boil as I wouldn't last too much longer.

Fingers desperately gripped my hair as moans panted out into my ear and I pressed lips to his shoulder. The body jerked harshly against me as he let out a breathy moan and I felt the muscles constrict my cock so tightly. My eyes rolled at the amazing feeling as I hurriedly pounded into the tight space, leaving him in a hot mess as he was sensitive right after coming. Hands gripped his butt tight as I felt myself snap into him with my release with a gasping breath before slowing my hips to roll against him. Pants were leaving us as I soon came to a stop and looked to half lidded eyes as he calmed his breathing down.

"Ah! My curry!" I spoke out suddenly, startling him before groaning as I slipped out with his movement. A chuckle left me when a glare was at me before I pressed lips to his cheek. "I need to stir it or it might burn!"

"You should have done that beforehand." Fingers gripped a cheek as he began to tug at it and this nervous laugh left me.

"I was more focused on what was eating at you." Eyes stared for a moment before cheeks flushed lightly and the hand moved back behind my neck. I shifted us as I soon plopped us down on the bed, making him grunt and shift his leg that was under my side. One of my hands moved to find his thigh as I pulled the other leg back up as it tried to escape. "Don't run away yet."

"What about your curry?"

"It can wait a minute, I'm trying to enjoy our glow." Eyes rolled at my words before he smiled with a hand resting on my face. Blue flared to me in desire and I had smiled as well.

"I bet someone is eating it right now." My lips twisted to a frown as I stared before it got to me and I whined out.

"Why do you have to ruin it?!"

"We'll have time later, yoi." A grin found me before pressing for a kiss and then shifted to get out of the bed.

"I have to save my curry!" The whine left me as I got the water basin out and popped open the water jar to fill it. "I have to make it perfect!" I mentioned out as I cleaned up my hands and used a rag for below.

Movement was made as Marco was soon next to me waiting for the rag next. As I rinsed it lightly, I handed it over before beginning to wet my hands lightly to fix my hair back to how it's supposed to be by feel alone. Feet were moving and I soon began to pull on my clothes. Thoughts of troublemakers getting into my kitchen and eating the curry were making me groan in worry. A chuckle was heard and I grumbled lightly as I got finally got my scarf and shoes on. Eyes found the blonde sitting onto my bed with pants on and I grinned.

"You make sure you be one of the first to eat tonight!" I stated as he had been tugging on his sash lazily and blue orbs found me. This smile found him as he went back to his hands tugging the sash around and I approached him. Hands cupped his face to have him looking up to me and I kissed those lips chastely before moving away with a grin. "Don't take too long in case someone did come in and you were last seen in there." I began through the hatch into the storage room and soon peek out. No one in sight and I soon moved over to my stove to begin stirring one of the many pots.

It didn't take long before Marco had come back in and sat at the breakfast bar whilst pushing the drink away. Whiskey had never been one of his favorites, but he would join me when feeling down and that's another way I knew when he was fretting over something. My hand found his glass as I finished it off with a big gulp and grabbed my glass as well. They found the sink as I went back to taste testing everything with hums. The door had opened soon enough and I noticed it to be Izo. Eyes pinpointed Marco who returned the look with a bored stare.

"What is it, yoi?"

"Ah, I see you are not aggravated about the boys anymore." A hand waved out from the blonde as he smiled lightly.

"No, its fine. Make sure they clean up after themselves properly."

"Sure thing." Izo smiled, seeming to be happy that our first division commander was feeling better. Eyes flicked to me with a smirk as I soon began to whistle and looked away. "I'll make sure to just send him your way _immediately_ next time." Confusion swirled in me as I snapped my head the way the dark haired male was standing with a knowing grin.

"O-oi, what are you—?" I asked out trying to hide it before I noticed Marco flushing deep red with a hand covering his mouth as he looked away.

 _Oh, cute!_

"It's fine, I already know, Thatch." This smile played on Izo's lips as I saw no denial from the blonde towards the statement and I laughed nervously. "I told the idiot to come see you and cool off."

"Izo, come on." The first division commander complained lightly as he faced the other who chuckled behind a hand with a hand waving.

"It took a few trips, but I knew if Marco didn't talk that Thatch would catch on since someone was being very moody." A laugh left me as I shifted to lean on the breakfast bar and felt a hand swatting at my shoulder.

"Shut up, brat."

"Ah, come on, babe… don't be like that." I teased a little before hearing a hum and noticed Izo smiling to us.

"Anyways, it's good when everyone is happy. Oyaji was getting worried about his little bird." Marco sighed out before shifting to get up and head for the door and I waved with fingers wiggling.

"Bye, babe. Tell Oyaji that dinner will be done in about an hour." A hand waved out in response before the body disappeared and Izo smiled to me.

"You better live forever, idiot." This laugh left me at the words and finger pointing at me as if commanding me to do so.

A huge grin found my face with fingers crossing as I said, "Alright, alright, I will! Promise!"


End file.
